It is often desirable to group containers into container packs that are sold as a unit.
One known way to form container packs is by wrapping them in shrink films, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,464. One of the disadvantages of shrink films is that the films used, and in particular the shrinking-on of the films by the application of heat or energy, causes considerable expense.
Another known way to form container packs is to strap containers together, as described in DE 10 2009 025 824, DE 10 2009 044 271, and DE 41 26 212. This is a particularly inexpensive and simple way of producing packs or transport and storage units.
One disadvantage of strapping, however, is that when one container is removed from such a pack, the pack as a whole tends to fall apart. The strapping can no longer adequately hold the remaining containers into a pack. This is the case not only when the strapping is removed or cut but also when one removes a container from the pack without severing the strapping.
Moreover transporting such packs on a belt conveyor often presents the danger of having cylindrical or chiefly cylindrical articles, such as cans, bottles or containers, assume a nesting position, i.e. having them slip into a gap in an adjacent row, due to vibration, impacts etc. With known packs, a very high tension must be applied to the strapping in order to avoid this.